


Fantasy

by mresundance



Series: Shomatober Flashfiction [25]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Identity, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: For #Shomatober.Shoko and Javi.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't post for a few days it's because I'm ahead, not giving up.

**Madrid**

**May 2027**

"You like it when I spread your cunt."

Shoko whimpers as Javi's fingers do exactly that -- spread her until she is gaping, aching. She's already wet, slick round his fingers, and her dress pools around her legs.  [ The inky blue one with subtle lace. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943905) She wore it today because she knew Yuzu would be out and she wanted Javi all to herself. She likes how Javi touches her, how he cups her breasts through her dress. How now his lips brush her throat and he nuzzles the back of one ear.

He withdraws his fingers and she moans. 

"What do you want?" he murmurs as if he doesn't already know. 

And maybe he doesn't.

Shoko straddles him and pushes him onto his back. He's deliciously naked and she stops to run her palms down his bare chest, to suck a nipple and hear his breath quicken. She then leans back, rubbing his cock against her hole. 

"I'm going to ride you until you come inside me," Shoko says.

Javi moans as his cock enters her. She can feel the throb of his head and sits for a moment, relishing its burn. When she moves, it's slow, shallow, just letting Javi's cock leave her a little before sliding all the way back in.

He puts his hands on her hips and she grabs them, pins them over Javi's head on the bed. 

"Now, now," she  _ tsks.  _

She raises her hips and snaps back down,  _ one, two _ , and Javi closes his eyes, before she resumes her languid pace. 

It's quiet except for their heavy breathing, which thickens as Shoko begins to ride Javi in earnest, until she's pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back down, the pair of them groaning, Javi's hands kneading her small breasts, his mouth sucking marks on her neck. His cock is already twitching.

"Come inside me," Shoko pants. "Please come inside me."

Javi moans and arches, meeting her stroke. He wraps his arms around her and buries himself achingly deep, stretching her open again as she feels him filling her. She cries out and eventually slumps against him, not wanting to move yet. She wants to savor the feel of Javi's cock pulsing inside her, and his cum.

It's Javi who moves. He gently pulls out. And then begins to undress her. 

"No," she says.

"You'll still be Shoko-chan to me," Javi assures. "And besides, I want to suck on your clit."

"My clit?" 

Javi palms Shoko's groin through her dress and Shoko goes still. 

"Yes. Would you like that?"

Shoko nods. 


End file.
